River Ghost
Name River Ghost is one of the alien species dropped on the Game Reserve by the Tracker, Falconer and Berserker. The group notice the creature in the forest and the alien creature is allowed to pursue Edwin through the jungle as a way to lore it out into the open. During the ambush scene Noland appears carrying a plasma gun and mask, decloaking and saying, "you talk too loud". Royce later speculated after finding multiple cages air dropped that the creature wasn't attacking them out of animalistic hunger but actually attacked them out of sentient fear or anger believing them to be the creatures that trapped it on the Game Reserve, one of the air dropped cages seemed like it contained the River Ghost or a species like it. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predators (film) Features Tall and thin, with long arms and with larger shoulders. Interactions [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the game reserve planet for hunting. They first start tracking the group as they near their encampment with drones, once located they sent in predator dogs, which attack and cause the group to disperse. This attack leaves Cuchillo dead but they are still tracked until they reach their camp, without warning the group are attacked causing them to run through the camp defending themselves and as they do so Mombasa is killed so they flee towards the waterfall and safety. Later before meeting up with Noland they encounter the River Ghost, also air dropped, he is tracking the group. As they notice they set up a trap using Edwin as bait who runs through the forest as Isabelle targets it. Firing one shot the creature is killed and they group around its corpse. Moments later Noland decloaks, after explaining who he is, leads them to the Subterranean Drill were he has lived in the last few hunts. During the night Noland tries to kill them and as they try to escape Royce fires his weapon so attracting the Tracker and Berserker. The group escapes with the loss of Nikolai and Stans and as they continue they are tracked by the Falconer. Continuity [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Carey Jones who played as the Tracker and River Ghost is also a shop supervisor at KNB EFX Group, Inc. LA. Designed and made by KNB EFX Group, Inc. and filmed in Hawaii, the river ghost creature was designed to be tall and thin and with long arms and pointed shoulders, sharing a resemblance with unused predator designs from the first film. The insectoid alien species was based on the original Predator design for the 1987 film. In the Blu-ray commentary Robert Rodriguez called the creature the "River Ghost", designed by Greg Nicotero and made by KNB EFX Group, Inc. and filmed in Hawaii the creature was played by Carey Jones. This alien creature was allowed to pursue Edwin through the jungle during the ambush scene as a way to lore it out into the open. The River Ghost that Carey Jones portrayed had been given several names, the alien was labeled by the crew as ‘River Ghost’, due to the scripted scene that featured it in one of the early drafts for the film where the creature was discovered near a river and was is so agile that it appeared to the characters like a ghost. Another label was ‘Ram Runner’, due to how the performer in the suit ran on set. Carey Jones quoted as saying, "I couldn't quite figure out why it had that name until I was in the suit running full speed through the jungle." Concept Concepts were designed by John Wheaton and artist at KNB EFX Group, Inc. From the earlier thin concept art designs of the River Ghost the suits were altered to fit suit performer Carey Jones' physique, which was more muscular, the suit used during filming took around half an hour to put on while on set a reduced length from other suits. On-set On set Carey Jones played as the Tracker and River Ghost, With the creatures redesign from earlier John Wheaton concepts it's role was reduced substantially from the earlier role that saw it stalk the group during a larger part of the film. KNB EFX Group, Inc. had about 12 weeks to sculpt and mould all the body suits, faces, masks, armour and weapons. Supervisors Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero needed to make multiple suits for each character except the river ghost as they involved fight scenes and didn't adapt for each of the scenes. The actors would play in the roles unless it involved a fight scene were stuntmen played as the characters. Made foam latex Mike O’Brien, Garrett Immel and Gino Crognale took over 10 days to complete, many different textures were detailed onto the sculpture which O’Brien wanted to appear as very organic in appearance. The creature was painted by Casey Love with mechanical arms and mouth piece, in post production CGI was applied to the creature. Production The River Ghost suit had no eye holes and as a result Jones had to perform completely blind. The River Ghost's suit also differed from the Predator's in that it was thicker, hands were difficult to wear due to the length and the head was tighter to Jones' than the Predator's. During filming, Jones tried to keep himself in the mindset of a creature kidnapped from its home and dropped on this alien world. Due to the appearance of the suit, Jones felt that the River Ghost was a savage creature and tried to translate this into his performance. When he chased after Edwin, Jones performed as if there was no obstacle between him and Edwin and his sole focus was on the capture of his prey. Post Production In post production CGI was used for the legs and feet completed by Magdalena Dadela. Timeline Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the Game Reserve planet from Earth for hunting, after having been parachuted into the Game Reserve they all group together, with Royce taking charge, Noland appears later and gives advice on surviving. Trivia See also References Citations Predators (film) River Ghost Footnotes category:Predators 2010 category:Info